


A Heartless Man Or A Spineless King

by Season_8_But_Better



Category: Greek Mythology, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Deities, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Inspired by Hadestown, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Persephone - Freeform, Title taken from Hadestown, We Die Like Men, very poetic, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Season_8_But_Better/pseuds/Season_8_But_Better
Summary: Thousands of years ago Persephone gave herself up to the King of the Underworld by eating a single pomegranate seed. Every six months Hades has to give her up to the world above."Persephone wrapped her silk robe around her naked body and Hades couldn’t breathe. He had never bowed for any God or Goddess, but she could make him fall to his knees with a flick of her wrist. She was so powerful. Had the God of the Underworld wrapped around her little finger, yet she didn’t pay any of it any mind. She just wanted to sit in the gardens and sing."





	A Heartless Man Or A Spineless King

“Can’t you just stay one more night?”

Persephone pushed a damp lock of hair from Hades forehead.

“It’s summertime, my love. I have work to do. Do we really need to have this discussion every time?”

Hades sighed, starring up at the ceiling, so many miles above them.

“No, no we don’t. But Hell gets cold without you. Cerberus always whines when you’re gone.”

Persephone chuckled and the sound made Hades heart soar.

“I’ll miss him too. Don’t forget to feed him while I’m gone.”

They had been together for thousands of years and Hades still hadn’t found the heart to tell her that Cerberus didn’t need sustenance. Persephone just looked so happy feeding all three heads flower petals and nicely seasoned meat. Not to mention, Cerberus swallowed it down like a lap dog. When they both were so happy, what difference did a little lie?

“I promise, I’ll feed him,” Hades said, eyes following Persephone as she stood from the bed, her body a temple to itself. Hades had never seen someone glow like she did. To be able to bring light and warmth to the Land of the Dead was a testament to the power this Goddess held. To be able to bring love down here made her terrifying.

Persephone wrapped her silk robe around her naked body and Hades couldn’t breathe. He had never bowed for any God or Goddess, but she could make him fall to his knees with a flick of her wrist. She was so powerful. Had the God of the Underworld wrapped around her little finger, yet she didn’t pay any of it any mind. She just wanted to sit in the gardens and sing. Help the flowers grow and hum life into the newly planted seeds. Hades couldn’t hold back a smile and of course she noticed.

“What?” she asked, her voice teasing, as she tied to robe closed with skilled fingers.

“Nothing,” Hades lied, scooting back to lean against the headboard. “Just have work on my mind.”

She didn’t believe him but didn’t ask. She had learned not to push him. Persephone crawled back onto the bed, kissing his chest and then his collarbone. Hades hummed in appreciation, breathing deeply and drowning himself in her scent. She smelled of pine trees and ocean water and sunshine. Hades was delighted to find the bite of something unmistakably _him_ still clinging to her skin. Persephone slid down beside him, head resting on his chest.

“I really have to go,” she said quietly, yet looked in no hurry to leave. “They’re waiting for me.”

Hades scoffed, turning his head and leaning his cheek against her hair.

“The mortals can wait. Who doesn’t like a long winter?”

“A lot of people don’t like a long winter,” Persephone corrected him, and Hades laughed softly.

He could feel her smile against his skin. Silence fell over the bedroom, but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. Nothing tense. Hades closed his eyes, if only for a moment. Enjoying the one chance he got at feeling at peace. This was a nice break from the screams of the damned.

“Even when I am not here to tell you, remember that I love you. In six months, I’ll return to remind you.”

Hades was taken aback by the serious tone of Persephone’s voice. He didn’t know what to say. Silence befell the deities bedroom once again, until Persephone pushed herself up with a soft sigh. She placed a gentle hand on Hades’ cheek, and he could feel himself melt.

“Remember that I love you,” Persephone repeated. “No matter who holds power over the sky, Helios or Selene. No matter if it rains tears or the world stands still. I love you. You and only you. Since the day I ate that pomegranate seed to the day I can eat no more.”

Her words dripped like warm honey into his chest. He suppressed the oh so human instinct to cry.

Only once in all his existence had Hades cried. Not as Persephone had looked him in the eye and swallowed the pomegranate seed. Not on their weeding day. But after he had bedded her, after she had drifted off to sleep. The God of the Underworld had stood on his balcony, looked at the Goddess so peaceful on his bed and cried. Hades sat, returning the gentle gesture and placing a rough hand on her cheek. Persephone leaned into the touch; a soft smile painted on her lips. Like this Hades was the most scared of her. She was open and vulnerable. Who would lay themselves out like this, unless they knew they could take whatever was given to them? The power the simple gesture promised, was enough to shake him to his core.

“I’ll remember,” Hades promised, for the third time tonight lying to the woman he loved.

When they both were so happy, what difference did a little lie? He kissed her then, stopping her from saying more things so soft they only twisted the knife in his chest. He knew he didn’t like it when she left. But the crippling loneliness that followed always took him by surprise. It made him feel human. It was the only thing Hades hated about being with Persephone. How he felt when she left.


End file.
